Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story/Lyrics
Once a upon a time and place unknown Lived a boy forgot and left all alone No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale Probably since before the day I was born Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek I can't help my feeling sad Though I guess it ain't too bad Calling from the setting sun Took my hand and flew away Tell me why Tell me why No one ever tells me why Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold Can I die? Can I die? I'm just waiting 'til I die Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tail Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away All this time it bore right down to the core All the pain had torn and left me sore Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side Cannot look or hear or speak to me But you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?" I can't give and I wish I did But I just don't have the tongue Crave a home I've never had Though I guess it ain't too bad "Let's just leave and go back home" Take my hand and fly away Tell me why Tell me why No one ever tells me why Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things On my own never known of this light leading me home But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone "Can I try? Can I try?" "Never know until I try" But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away Day is done now and soon the dawn will break Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake What if this place was made of only me and you? If just the world and everyone would all go away If just the world and everyone would all go away Tell me why Tell me why A small voice will tell me why No it's not the voice of you or I but ALL MAN KIND Can't resist, we'll be missed That's a lie but I insist That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away Tell me why Tell me why Though you answer to me "why?" What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life! In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there Cuz a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear Tell me why Tell me dear There's ringing in my ear Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away Category:Lyrics